Fairy Felines
by Edge of Hyrule
Summary: Welcome to Fairyclan! My take on how the Fairy Tail Guild is sucked into an anima and transported to the world of the Warrior Cats, eventually becoming Clan Cats themselves. Rated K for the moment, but may become T at some point later on.
1. What's Going On?

It's a normal day for the Fairy Tail Guild. The resident Celestial Spirit mage enters, a portion of her blonde hair in a long braid, the rest flowing free. She goes to sit down at one of the tables by the bar.

"Hey, Luce!" Fairy Tail's only Fire Dragon slayer calls from the door, running over to her, but he clumsily lands on the floor with a loud thump because he trips on his own feet. "Ow, didn't mean for that to happen," he laments, getting to his feet and hopping up onto the bench next to the blonde mage. "So, did you pick out a job for us, Luce?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Now, Natsu, I just got here," she scolds him. "Besides, I was waiting for you to get your sorry butt here. I was hoping that we could do a big job with the girls and Gray."

Natsu crosses his arms with a big groan. "Oh, come on. I don't want to go on a job with Ice Prick," he whines, earning an ear-grab from Lucy. "Ow! Ow! Okay, let off, will ya, Lucy? I don't want to get beat up by you again."

Lucy pulls on his ear a little bit harder, getting another cry of pain from her partner. "Good to know, because, if you behave like that again, it won't be my wrath that's inflicted on you," she whispers menacingly in his ear. "And you should know by now who I'm talking about."

Natsu stops trying to get away from Lucy. "You don't mean..." he replies fearfully.

Lucy nods, a glare on her face. "Yep, I'll let Erza have the honor of beating some sense into you," she growls into his ear. "And I'll just stand there and let you get your punishment. How does that sound to you?"

Natsu gulps, scared for his life. "Yep, sounds good to me," he says, his voice shaky.

"Good," Lucy replies, letting go of Natsu's ear.

The fire dragon slayer scrambles to his feet and runs away from Lucy so fast that the celestial mage didn't think that a person could move that quick.

"Lu-lu!" a cheerful voice calls from the direction of the doors.

Lucy turns to see Levy waiting to talk to her a few tables away. "Hey, Levy," she says, getting up and walking over to her best friend. "How're you doing?"

Levy shrugs. "Never better," she replies, hesitating to ask her next question. "Hey, Lu ... um ... I saw what happened between you and Natsu just a couple minutes ago. Of course, ... I don't know how things led up to that, but ... if you don't mind me asking, but what did he do to make you ... so ..."

"Mad at him?" Lucy finishes.

Levy nods.

Lucy sighs, putting her head in her hands. "Promise you won't tell?" she asks, looking up at Levy.

Levy winks. "On my friendship with you," she replies reassuringly.

"Well, we were out a job a couple weeks ago and, the town we were in, Natsu, as dense as he is sometimes, had the brilliant idea of burning the guild's mark into the local guild's Guildhall," she says with a groan at the last several words.

Levy groans. "What'd the client have to say about that?" she asks, mentally face-palming.

Lucy puts her hands up. "Hold on, I'm getting there," she replies. "So, the local guild's master files a complaint with Master and the client, who just happens to be a good friend of one of this guild's members, hears it from his friend."

Levy leans forward. "Did you get paid the amount that was on the flyer?"

Lucy takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "The client kept 30,000 jewel because of Natsu's behavior," she says, running a hand through her ponytail. ""I barely had enough to pay my rent this month."

Levy lets out a whistle. "Wow, now I get why you're so mad at him," she remarks, shrieking when a hand begins to mess around with her hair. "Ah! Gajeel, stop it!" she yells, getting up quickly and turning on her heel to push the Iron Dragon slayer away from her.

Gajeel dramatically backs up a few steps and pouts. "Aw, Lev, don't be like that," he says in his usual gravelly voice, plopping down on the bench next to the Solid Script mage. "I just wanted to play with your hair for a few minutes."

Levy sits down again and turns to Gajeel, glaring at him. "Well, I'm not in the mood to let you right now, so go find something useful to do," she replies, groaning to herself.

Gajeel gets up. "Alright, Shrimp, why didn't you say that you wanted time by yourself?" he asks, walking away to go find Lily.

Lucy giggles, looking at her friend knowingly. "Since when does Gajeel like to play with your hair?" she asks, a smile on her face.

Levy goes red in the face and looks away. "Oh, shut up, Lucy," she says, embarrassed.

Lucy chuckles, crossing her arms. "Oh, come _on_, Levy," she jokes. "I'm not an idiot. I can totally tell that you two are so into each other."

Levy's cheeks are now as red as Erza's hair. "It's that obvious?" she asks, scared.

Lucy nods slowly. "Everyone else in the guild has noticed at one point, but they've been nice enough to keep it to themselves for the time being," she says, a calm tone in her voice.

Levy sighs. "Well, since you know about my love life, what's up with you and a certain pink-haired dragon slayer?" she teases, a mischievous grin on her face.

Lucy frowns, her cheeks turning a slight pink hue. "Wh... What are you talking about?" she stammers. "There's nothing going on between me and Natsu."

Levy smirks. "Oh, really?" she taunts. "I beg to differ. I've seen the way you look at him. And he's become more protective of you whenever you two go on jobs."

"Well, why wouldn't he? We're not only job partners, but we're also best friends."

Levy shakes her head. "No, Lu-lu, that's not the way I mean."

"Well, how do you mean?"

Levy chuckles, not sure how to put it. "I think that you're missing the point, Lucy," she says.

Lucy cocks her head to the side. "And your point is?" she asks.

"You and Natsu are in love with each other," Levy replies simply.

"No, that's not it at all!" Lucy whispers loudly.

"Really? Then what else could it be?"

"Um..."

The guildhall doors open and a tense silence envelopes the whole guild, indicating the arrival of "The Knight," also known as Erza Scarlet. No one says a word as Erza walks over to sit down next to Lucy. "Hello, Lucy," Erza says, pulling the blonde into her signature hug.

'Ow, that hurt so much.' "Nice to see you too, Erza," Lucy replies, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"So, did you and Natsu pick a job for the team to go on?" the scarlet-haired swordswoman asks.

Lucy shakes her head. "No, not yet," she replies. "And also, I'm not on speaking terms with that idiot right now."

Erza cocks her head to the side. "Did he try to pull his whining stunt again?" she asks, her arms crossed.

Lucy doesn't say anything and just nods.

"Did you tell him what the consequences would be if he pulled that crap again?"

Lucy giggles and nods. "I told him that I'd let you beat some sense into him," she replies.

Erza lifts an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay, now you've piqued my interest," the requip mage says.

Lucy puts her hand up. "I'm not done yet," she says. "And guess what I told him?"

"Hmm? What _did _you tell him?"

Lucy smiles, getting to the good part. "I told him that he'd have to take his punishment and I'd just stand there and watch."

Erza claps her hand to her open mouth. "You're kidding! I have to hand it to you, Lucy. Here everyone thought that it was only me that could keep the flamebrain and the ice princess in line, but it seems that you've got the intimation part completely mastered."

Lucy laughs, now in the same league as Erza on scariness level. "I guess I have you to thank for the tips you gave me," she replies, propping her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Do you think Gray will be afraid of you also, Lucy?"

Lucy huffs. "Let's hope not, lest I become another Erza to them," she replies, putting her hands up. "No offense to you, Erza. I don't want to face your wrath."

Erza chuckles. "No offense taken," she assures the Celestial Spirit mage. "At least when I'm not here someone'll be able to keep those two pansies in line."

Lucy looks at Erza as though she'd grown a second head. 'Did I just hear that right?' "Did you seriously just call Natsu and Gray, the boys you consider your annoying little brothers, pansies?" she asks, concern laced in her tone. "I think you're hanging out with Mira and I too much."

Erza shrugs, a sheepish grin on her face. "I guess my choice of friends isn't the best, eh?"

Lucy decides to change the subject. "So, how are things going so far with you trying to convince Jellal to join Fairy Tail now that Queen Hisui dropped the charges for the many mistakes he's made?" she asks, a curious glint in her eyes as she watches the redhead.

Erza smiles. "I gave him such a convincing argument that he said he would discuss it with the rest of Crime Sorcière and base his decision on the unanimous decision of the guild members," she replies. "I just hope that he didn't take too long to make his decision."

"Well, you're in luck, Erza, because I'm here now," the man in question says, sitting next to her. He's wearing a long white overcoat with light-blue cuffs on the sleeves and on the collar. He's also wearing baggy tan pants, the bottoms of the legs tucked into simple black boots.

"Jellal!" Erza squeals, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckles and hugs her back. "What are you doing here?" she asks when they let go of each other.

Jellal smiles, laughing. "I'm here to join Fairy Tail," he replies, tucking some of Erza's hair behind her ear. "To be honest, I think that was one of the quickest decisions I've _ever_ made."

Erza gives him a small smile. "So what did everyone else decide to do now that their purpose is finished?" she asks, holding his hand.

"Erik, Meredy, and Macbeth came to Fairy Tail with me, Sorano joined Sabertooth, Sawyer joined Lamia Scale, and Richard went to search for Wally," Jellal replies, squeezing her hand gently.

Erza chuckles and wraps her hands around his arm. "Well, I'm glad you're now officially part of Fairy Tail," she says softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Like Master Mavis said, you've always had a heart like her Fairy Tail Family."

Jellal smiles at his crush's comment. "If I hadn't been possessed and had left the Tower of Heaven with you, what do you think it would've been like?" he asks.

Erza gasps in surprise. "Why do you ask that, Jellal?"

Jellal shrugs. "Just throwing the question out to see what you think," he says.

Erza chuckles. "I think that you would've joined Fairy Tail with me, but, then again, you wouldn't have formed Crime Sorcière," she replies. She turns to look at Jellal. "I think that you would've eventually figured you truly do belong in Fairy Tail."

Jellal smiles and shrugs. "Eh, I've known for a while now that, even though my main focus was taking down dark guilds and defeating Zeref, my heart has always been a part of the strongest guild in Fiore," he says, moving Erza's hand to rest on the top of his lower arm.

Suddenly, the members of Fairy Tail are enveloped in a bright light. Several of the guild members scream in terror.

"My god," Erza breathes, grabbing Jellal's hand and refusing to let go.

"No way!" Lucy says, running over to Natsu. "Stay by my side, Natsu," she begs, hugging him tight despite the argument that they'd had earlier.

"I'm always gonna be by your side, Luce," Natsu replies tenderly, hugging her back just as tight.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asks, scared for her life as she and the rest of Fairy Tail begin rising into the air.

"It seems as if an anima is pulling us out of Magnolia," Gray yells, having just arrived at the guildhall 5 minutes prior with Juvia.

"Hold on, everyone!" Erza shouts, she and Jellal holding each other tightly. "We have to stick together and, when we reach the order side of the anima, we'll figure out what to do next!"

"Gajeel, Lily!" Levy screams and reaching out to the iron dragon slayer and his exceed partner, grasping their hands tightly, not knowing what to do.

"Erik!" Kinana yells, reaching out to the poison dragon slayer.

"Kinana!" Erik yells, reaching out to the purple-haired mage.

The Fairy Tail Guild prepares for the anima to pull them into the world on the other side. But, despite what they think, they're in for one heck of an adventure.

––––––––––––––––––

**Hey, everyone! So, quick thing that I wanted to say. I had so much fun with writing this and I will post the Clan Allegiances for this very soon. I'll try to update every few days if I'm not busy.**


	2. Clan Allegiances

**Fairyclan**

**Leader:**

Mintstar – Dark-ginger tabby tom with white patches, gray eyes, and bent whiskers _(Makarov Dreyar)_

**Deputy:**

Lightningspark – Huge long-haired golden tabby tom with gray eyes and a long-healed scar across his right eye _(Laxus Dreyar)_

**Medicine Cat:**

Cherryfrost – White she-cat with amber eyes _(Carla)_

**Warriors:**

Marshflame – Big dark-gray tom with a blue tinge to his pelt and light-blue eyes _(Macao Conbolt)_

Waspstrike – Large light-brown tabby tom with golden tabby patches _(Wakaba Mine)_

Goldenfrost – Large ginger tabby tom with sky-blue eyes _(Gildarts Clive)_

Redbird – Large ginger tabby she-cat with thin stripes like swords, a dominant attitude, and one amber eye _(Erza Scarlet)_

Silverstrike – Light-gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes and medium-length fur _(Mirajane Strauss)_

Eaglespark – Huge gray tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes _(Elfman Strauss)_

Lilyflame – Small white she-cat with blue eyes _(Lisanna Strauss)_

Echofrost – Light-brown she-cat with hazel eyes and medium-length fur _(Evergreen)_

Blizzardfur – Broad-shouldered blue-gray tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes, flecks of red mixed in _(Bickslow)_

Frostspark – Lithe gray tabby tom with white stripes and blue eyes _(Freed Justine)_

Antclaw – Black tom _(Alzack Connell)_

Birdfeather – Long-haired pale yellow she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Bisca Connell)_

Violetfur – Long-haired light-gray she-cat with amber eyes _(Laki Olietta)_

Needlelark – Huge black tom _(Nab Lasaro)_

Voleflame – Lithe light-brown tom with black spots _(Vijeeter Ecor)_

Wolfstrike – Skinny long-legged dark-gray tom _(Warren Rocko)_

Minkscar – Small pale ginger tabby tom _(Max Alors)_

Cloverfur – Brown she-cat with green eyes _(Cana Alberona)_

Blackfur – Black tom with blue-green eyes _(Droy)_

Flashfern – Lithe ginger tom with bright green eyes _(Jet)_

Bluefern – Lithe blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle _(Levy McGarden)_

Grayfrost – Dark blue-gray tom with ice-blue eyes _(Gray Fullbuster)_

Fireflame – Large dark-ginger tom with amber eyes and various scars on his pelt _(Natsu Dragneel)_

Wrenmaple – Small long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a cheerful attitude _(Wendy Marvell)_

Blueflight – Small blue-gray tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes _(Happy)_

Lightmist – Long-haired yellow she-cat with a white smudge on her chest and hazel eyes _(Lucy Heartfilia)_

_Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Kinkflame – Small long-haired blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, a white tailtip, white feet and green eyes _(Kinana)_

Rookflame – Dark-gray tom with amber eyes _(Romeo Conbolt)_

Nightstrike – Huge long-haired dark-brown tom with amber eyes, several scars across his muzzle and ears, and a shredded ear _(Gajeel Redfox)_

Pantherfur – Black tom with yellow eyes _(Pantherlily)_

Rainleaf – Long-haired blue tabby she-cat with gray stripes and light-blue eyes _(Juvia Lockser)_

Shadowflame – Black tom with light-blue eyes and scars across his left cheek _(Mest Gryder)_

Darkpelt – Large dark-gray tom with a black tailtip, a nicked ear, and dark-green eyes _(Jellal Fernandez)_

Voleflight – Large dark-red tom _(Erik)_

Petalfrost – Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Meredy)_

Nightshadow – Black-and-white tom with amber eyes _(Macbeth)_

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw – Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Asuka Connell)_

**Queens:**

None

**Eldars:**

None

* * *

**Oh, gosh! That took me so long to do. I had to read up on_ EVERY_ single Fairy Tail character that has had more than one appearance on the series. Though it was arduous work, I had so much fun trying to imagine what each character would look like as a cat. Anyways, thanks for all the interest and I'll catch y'all in the next chapter!**


	3. Unanswered Questions

_**Hi, everyone. So, I just wanted to say thank you to Ushindeshi and FireShifter for the awesome reviews on the first chapter and the allegiances. It's been such a blast writing this and I hope y'all like this chapter.**_

* * *

All the members of Fairy Tail groan as they come to. The first mage to speak is Laxus, who rises to his feet. The first thing he does is check his body to see if he's injured or not, noticing that, instead of standing on his _two _feet, he's now standing on _four _paws. "Um, hey, guys, this may sound weird to all of you, but I think that the anima we went through not only took us to another world but also transformed us into cats," he says, trying to walk around but he stumbles on his own paws and catches sight of something else on his body that scares the life out of him: a long-haired golden tabby tail.

Erza rises to her paws as well, she herself long-haired as well, her coat pattern a ginger tabby, but the most distinct feature is her missing right eye. "Indeed, Laxus," she agrees, her remaining eye a piercing amber. "It seems to be that the anima also changed our chemistry so that we don't have our magic in this world." She wobbles on her paws and stumbles around as well, nearly falling on her side.

"Erza!" Jellal yells, stumbling over to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned for her as she leans against him. He keeps himself upright by planting his paws firmly on the mossy ground. He's short-furred and his pelt is dark gray, but he's also noticed that he's got forest-green eyes.

Natsu leaps to his paws, nearly falling flat on his face as he tries to get his balance. "What happened? Where are we?" he demands, his ginger fur bristling. Now a handsome male, his pelt is of the short-haired variety and his eyes, showing his anger, are a bright amber. "Whoever did this will pay for messing with the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Ugh," a long-haired yellow she-cat with a white smudge on her chest groans quietly as she comes to, having hit her head pretty hard. "Natsu, what's going on? Where are we?" she asks, lifting her head.

Natsu cocks his head. "Lucy?" he asks quietly, crouching down to press his nose into her neck fur. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, sitting down to let her sit up.

Lucy shakes her head to clear the dizziness. "No, it's not your fault, Natsu," she replies, leaning against him to keep her balance. "No one was prepared for this coincidence, so the best thing for us to do is to continue on and get a feel for our new surroundings."

_Meanwhile..._

A blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle groans in disorientation as she opens her pretty amber eyes and looks around. She notices two toms to her left: one black and a bit bigger than her and the other a huge long-haired brown tom. She quietly sits up and, once the dizziness retreats, gets to her feet - or rather, paws. She takes careful, tentative steps as she slowly makes her way over to the two males. _'The black one ought to be Lily,' _she thinks, pausing for a moment. _'Then that means that the other one is Gajeel.'_

The big tom's ear flicks when he hears a twig break and he whirls around, his ears pinned back, hissing at Levy. "Who are you?" he demands, scaring Levy with his angry snarl plastered on his face.

Lily saunters next to the bristling male. "Calm down, Gajeel," he says in a deep, low voice. "Let the lady speak. She's probably a native."

Levy backs up a few steps. "Gajeel?" she asks in fear. "Lily?"

Both toms freeze. "Levy?" Gajeel says, his hostility instantly replaced by curiosity. "Is that you?" He pads forward slowly and sniffs her face.

Levy's eyes light up at the instant light of recognition and the two share a cat's version of a hug. "I was so scared that I'd lost you," Gajeel whispers as they butt heads softly, both of them purring.

Levy shakes her head. "You'll never lose me, Gajeel," she replies, grooming his ears. "Not now and not ever." She looks over at Lily, who's been sitting back watching the reunion. "Come on, Lily," Levy says, giving him a cat's hug.

"LEVY!"

Gajeel sighs in irritation at the familiar annoying voices of none other than the other two Team Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy. "Oh, great," he mutters, sitting down next to Levy and wrapping his tail around his paws. "Today's gonna be a long day."

_In another location not far..._

A silver-gray she-cat with medium-length fur nudges a gray tabby tom with white patches and a small white she-cat to their paws. "Come on, get up," she says, the tom slowly getting to his paws with the white she-cat following suit. "We all hit the ground pretty hard."

The gray tabby tom blinks several times to try and clear the dizziness, shaking his head when he realizes that he has a slight headache. "Mira? Where are we?" he asks, looking around at his surroundings.

Mira shakes her head. "I don't know, Elfman," Mira replies, sitting back on her haunches as he sits up straight. "All I remember is the anima that pulled us in."

"Mira? Big brother Elf?" the white she-cat asks, sitting up and looking at the silver-gray she-cat and the gray tabby tom. She closes her pretty blue eyes and shakes her head to clear the dizziness. "Everything hurts so much."

Mira looks at the white she-cat empathetically. "I know, Lisanna," she replies, pressing her nose into Lisanna's neck fur. "We all hurt most likely because we probably fell from pretty high up."

Elfman sits down across from Mira and helps the silver-gray she-cat to get their sister to her feet. "Come on, Lisanna," he says, nudging her to her feet. "Let's try to find the rest of the guild."

_At a central location from where everyone landed..._

All the members of Fairy Tail are sitting in a clearing trying to make sense of what has happened to them. Erza is the first to speak up.

"What is our next move, Master?" she asks, looking at a dark-ginger tabby tom with white patches, gray eyes, and bent whiskers.

Makarov just shakes his head, just as clueless as everyone else is. "I don't know, Erza," he replies sadly, looking up at his guild that have all had the same thing happen to them, just as he has. "I'm trying to wrap my head around all this, just as all of you are. I really want to be the Master that you need me to be, but I can't when even I don't know where in tarnation we are. I'm sorry."

No one says anything to counter their master's apology because they're all trying to figure it out. Macao – now a big blue-gray tom with light-blue eyes – nuzzles his son Romeo – now a dark-gray tom with bright amber eyes – in comfort. Cana and Gildarts – now dark-brown _(Cana)_ and ginger tabby _(Gildarts)_ – sit next to each other, their faces sullen; Gildarts is too confused to do his normal behavior and Cana is too sullen to even think of scolding her father for his inappropriate behavior. Gray and Juvia press the tops of their heads together in comfort. Everyone has lost something when the guild was "removed" from Magnolia.

Erza looks at Jellal, who nods in understanding. She steps forward, looking at Makarov. "I know that all of us are trying to process a lot, but I think that I just might have an idea as to how we must plan our next move," she says, Makarov looking up at her when she says this. "With Master's consent, of course."

Makarov nods. "We're all willing to listen to what you have to say, Erza," he replies, looking at everyone else. "I don't think we have many, if any, options at the moment."

Erza nods. "I think that we need to find other cats that can teach us what they know," she says, looking at each member of her guild who are paying rapt attention. "It will allow us to survive in our new environment until we can figure out how to get back home."

The rest of the group erupts in a chorus of "Aye!", "Okay!", and "Let's go!". Erza nods and looks over at Makarov, Jellal next to him, and smiles at the two toms. Makarov nods proudly and smiles at his adoptive daughter.

Makarov meows loudly to quiet everyone down. "Alright, since the decision is unanimous, we start walking towards where we smell water," he says, using his new cat senses and smells for water. He finds a very big smell and looks at his guild. "Let's go," he calls, stalking off between two trees growing rather close to each other. The rest of the guild follows behind him in two lines.

Lucy and Natsu walk next to each other as they follow their master. "Natsu, how are we going to be able to get out of this situation?" she asks, looking at him as they continue walking.

Natsu looks at her, concerned. "Why should you be worrying about what will happen tomorrow or any of the days that haven't come yet?" he says, licking her ear in comfort. "Don't worry about what hasn't happened yet and just worry about how you'll make the most of today."

Lucy smiles and gives him a cat's hug, nuzzling her head into his neck fur. "You always know just what to say when it's needed," she whispers, purring low and then pads a little faster to talk to Levy; Natsu is left by himself to reminisce about his life back in Magnolia and how awesome it was: fighting bad guys and protecting the citizens of Magnolia.

_Walking near the back of the group..._

Gray and Juvia slowly saunter next to each other, the silence between them beginning to become awkward. Gray glances at the water mage who's now become a pretty long-haired blue tabby she-cat with gray stripes and mesmerizing light-blue eyes. Her face is the saddest thing that Gray's ever seen and he wishes he could say something to make her happy again, but it wouldn't work even if he wanted to since he's feeling pretty useless. He decides to not speak as he could dampen the already sour mood coming off everyone as they saunter along through the forest.

All while this is going on, a mysterious black cat watches the group of cats move rather loudly through the undergrowth and wonders how these cats can be helped. She climbs down from her hiding place and races back to her clan to tell them the news.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild begins making their way to where the four local Clans reside: Hawkclan – lives in caves on the Cliffs; Jayclan – lives inside burrows under trees with many tunnels connecting the larger communal areas; Iceclan – lives in a desert where snowstorms are frequent; and Larkclan – lives in a marsh where they make use of rocks or tree roots to travel. Unbeknownst to them is the big adventure that they have been inadvertently pulled into._

* * *

_**Hiya, everyone! So, couple facts I wanted to share. The four clans mentioned here are reminiscent of the four original Warriors clans in the very first Warriors book – all members of these four Clans are descended from eight Clan Cats who came from the original four Clans – and the cat mentioned at the end is one of my OCs named Birdpaw. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you in the next one.**_


	4. The Discovery

_**Hiya, readers! I apologize for not updating in almost two weeks because I was receiving writer's block for what direction to take this chapter, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy reading this!**_

* * *

A_t Hawkclan's camp..._

The black she-cat races into the camp, skidding to a stop in front of a large golden tabby tom who's just finished sharing a pigeon with a tortie she-cat with a white underbelly. "Lionstorm, I need to talk to you," she rasps, out of breath from running. "It's important."

Lionstorm looks at the tortie she-cat. "Ivyshine, can you please excuse me for a moment?" he asks, twitching his ear to the black she-cat as a way of saying 'I'll be there in just a moment.' He saunters over to her. "What's the matter, Birdpaw?" he asks, sitting in front of her and curling his tail around his paws.

Birdpaw slows her breathing so she's now breathing normal. "So, I was patrolling with Ravenflame and she sent me off to renew the scent markers at the edge of our territory that borders Jayclan's territory. I had climbed a tree while I was waiting for Ravenflame and the rest of the patrol to catch up and I saw the strangest sight as I waited up in the tree."

Lionstorm cocks his head. "What strange sight did you see?" he asks, listening closely to see if it's another of her fibs.

Birdpaw looks around her to make sure no one else is listening. "A huge group of cats were walking rather loudly through the undergrowth," she whispers, her ears pinned back as she says it.

Lionstorm's eyes grow wide when he hears this. "Do you know how many there are?" he asks, glancing up at a dark-ginger tom who's laying in a patch of sun in the middle of the camp.

Birdpaw shakes her head. "Sorry, there were too many cats for me to count," she apologizes, looking back up at him. "But, if I had to guess, there are at least enough to fill our camp completely full."

Lionstorm closes his eyes. "Do you think that they are hostile?" he asks, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

Birdpaw shakes her head. "I don't think so," she admits. "As I watched them walk, they didn't seem to have their balance all the way and they seemed to be disoriented because some of them were stopping rather suddenly to shake their heads, as if they were still a little dizzy."

Lionstorm nods, his face full of concern. "I see," he replies, looking over at the dark-ginger tom again. "I think that Redstar, Strikestorm, Swiftsong, and Jayfoot should know about this."

Birdpaw nods and the two head over to talk to the dark-ginger tom about this new predicament.

* * *

_With the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Asuka, who's now become a part-grown silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, walks between her parents Alzack, now a black tom, and Bisca, now a long-haired pale yellow she-cat with gray eyes, but she doesn't bother to talk to her parents because she's sad and also because she can tell that they aren't happy either. "Mama?" Asuka finally asks after she can no longer stand the awkward silence, looking over at her mother.

Bisca looks at her daughter. "Yes, baby?" she replies, her ear twitching.

Asuka is unsure if she should still ask, but she leaps over the last hurdle and chugs on. "Are you and Papa mad at me?" she asks, her ears pinned back at how stupid her question sounds.

Alzack and Bisca look at each other, surprise on both their faces at hearing their daughter's question. Alzack shakes his head. "No, sweetheart," he replies, the three of them stopping for a moment. "We aren't mad at you at all. We're mad at whoever messed with Fairy Tail."

Bisca nuzzles her daughter affectionately. "Just ... always remember that, if we're mad or anyone else is mad, we're _**never **_mad at you," she adds. "Okay?"

Asuka nods and they continue on with the rest of the guild.

Lucy smiles at the sight and looks back at Natsu, who looks sullen as he walks next to Happy, his head looking down at the ground. She turns her head back around and tries to think of a way to make Natsu look like his normal self again. "Hey, Levy, I'm going to be right back," she says. "I've got to take care of something."

Levy nods and Lucy stops to catch up with Natsu. "Natsu," Lucy says softly and nudges her best friend. He stops and looks up at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Are ... Are you okay?"

Natsu shakes his head sadly. "No, Lucy, I'm not okay," he replies, but says nothing further about the situation.

Lucy frowns. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, her ears perked as she sits down to listen.

Natsu sits down rather abruptly and bows his head, his eyes looking at his paws. "I'm thinking of home," he replies, looking up at her with a grim look. "I–" He stops, unable to continue.

Lucy's ear twitches and she butts her head underneath his chin, unable to think of any other way to comfort him. "I know, Natsu," she whispers, pulling back to lick his ear. "I miss home too. But, until we can figure out a way to get back, we have to adapt to our current circumstances and make the best of it while we can."

Natsu smiles and gives Lucy a cat's hug. "Is this just because you're returning the favor for me comforting you when you didn't know how we're going to get out of this?" he asks, a small smile on his face as they continue walking.

Lucy's ear twitches, showing her playfulness. "Maybe, maybe not," she replies coyly. "That wasn't my reason, but I'll let you think that," she adds, a smirk on her face. _'For now,' _she adds in her mind.

* * *

_At Hawkclan's camp..._

A dark-ginger tom yowls to get his clan's attention. "Cats of Hawkclan, I have just been informed of something that could be potentially be dangerous to our way of life," he says looking at each cat below him.

"What's the problem, Redstar?" a silver tabby tom with white patches and bright blue eyes asks, looking up at the dark-ginger tom.

Redstar looks over at the silver tabby tom with a grim look. "I'll let Birdpaw tell you all herself," he replies simply, looking over at the young, skinny black she-cat and beckons her over with a flick of his tail. She timidly pads forward to stand next to him and he whispers in her ear, "Just be honest and tell them what you saw. Don't leave anything out." He runs his tail down her back and encourages her to sit down next to him, to which she obliges.

Birdpaw closes her eyes to take a deep breath before opening them again. "Earlier today, while on patrol with Strikestorm, Skyrunner, Grayfur, and my mentor Ravenflame, I'd been sent ahead to renew one of the scent markers for the border with Larkclan. I was done rather quickly, so I decided to climb up a tree while I was waiting so that the patrol could easily spot me. I'd been facing towards Ice Lake with my tail hanging down, tapping against the trunk of the tree, and I saw the strangest sight: a huge group of cats were walking down by the lake shore, all of them unsteady and dizzy at some points. I don't think that they are a major threat, but none of you have to share my own personal opinion."

The group starts to protest with meows, hissing, and yowling. It's so loud that Birdpaw jumps down to the ground from the rock and saunters towards the entrance of the camp, but she stops when she hears Redstar yowl loudly to make his clan be quiet.

"Alright, you had your say on the matter," he says, looking at Birdpaw, who's turned around to listen closely with perked ears and a twitching tailtip. "Right now, the problem that's resting on my shoulders is to decide what the best course of action to take is with regards to this new predicament."

Cats in the audience look at each other, murmuring amongst each other, until a loud voice from the center of the group is heard. "Then what do you think should be done about this?" a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes asks, sitting down next to a long-haired yellow tom with leaf-green eyes.

Redstar looks over at a yellow tom with green eyes a white underbelly and a shredded ear. "Strikestorm and I will each lead a patrol of five cats each and I will assign a third cat to lead a small patrol of three cats as backup," he says, looking back at his clan. "Jayfoot, you will have change of our backup patrol. You may choose who will go with you. I will take Lionpelt, Grayfur, Ivyshine, Bluefrost, and Birdpaw. Strikestorm, you may choose who you wish to be in your patrol."

Strikestorm pads forward and sits next to Redstar. "The cats that I choose to go with me are Flameheart, Riverfrost, Hawkleap, Cinderleaf, and Dustfall," he says, earning a look of confusion from the big ginger Medicine Cat. "These mysterious cats may be hurt so I need you to bring your supplies."

Jayfoot pads forward to stand below the rock. "I'll take Thunderfoot, Sunfeather, and Blueflame," he says, looking up at Redstar, who nods.

Redstar faces his clan. "Everyone satisfied with their assignments?" he asks, the rest of the clan nodding.

* * *

_Redstar plans to leave and find the cats of Fairy Tail at dawn the next morning, but what he doesn't realize is that the Fairy Tail Guild will be much easier to find than he or anyone else in his clan had previously thought._

* * *

_With the Fairy Tail Guild..._

The newly-transformed members of Fairy Tail all curl up into tight balls of fur nestled against each other to conserve their body heat during the cold night. Natsu has chosen to curl up next to Lucy, Happy nestled between them.

Natsu lifts his head and looks over at Lucy, who's looking up through the trees at the stars. "Hey, Luce," he says quietly and the celestial wizard looks over at him, the side of her head bathed in moonlight. But all Natsu notices is that her eyes have a distant look in them, as if she's distracted by something. "You okay?"

Lucy shakes her head. "No, I'm not okay, Natsu," she admits, pinning her ears back as she looks down at her front legs that are tucked underneath her body.

Natsu's ear twitches as he cocks his head slightly. "You thinking about home?" he asks quietly, getting up carefully so he doesn't wake Happy up and curls up next to Lucy.

Lucy says nothing, but simply nods.

Natsu licks her ear comfortingly. "Don't you worry," he reassures. "We'll figure it out and we'll be back home in no time."

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild has a hard time falling asleep and resort to watching the stars or talking quietly to each other. But none of them are quite prepared for what's to come upon them in the very near future._

* * *

_**Oh, you're still here. That's good. I felt that I needed to provide an update on this story. I'm going to post the clan allegiances for Hawkclan as well as Jayclan, Iceclan, and Larkclan. I'm also working on clan allegiance artwork so you can see what all my OCs actually look like in my mind's eye. You can check it out on DeviantArt account ZeldaFanatic2k. Anyways, kudos and I'll catch y'all in the next chapter!**_


	5. Clan Allegiances (2)

**Hiya, everyone! So, wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the Clan Allegiances for the clans that were named in the last chapter. One little thing that I wanted to add: when you read the description of each cat, try to imagine what each cat looks like to you and, if you'd like to, send me your drawings to my Twitter account Night Light Trainer or to my DeviantArt account ZeldaFanatic2k.**

* * *

Hawkclan

Leader:

Redstar (formerly Redfur) - Huge dark-ginger tom with green eyes and white on his chest, feet, and tailtip

Apprentice, Owlpaw (eventually Owlscreech) - Pale ginger tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Deputy:

Strikestorm - Yellow tom with green eyes, a white underbelly, and a shredded ear, father of Sunfeather, Lionstorm, and Redfur

Apprentice, Frostpaw (eventually Frostflight) - Big mottled tom with white feet and ice-blue eyes

Medicine Cats:

Flameheart - Fiery red-orange tom with golden eyes, a white muzzle, a white blaze, two white feet, and a white tailtip

Fallowflame - Large long-haired black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Swiftsong - Large black-and-white she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and several scars on her muzzle, mother of Flameheart, Strikestorm, and Fallowflame

Apprentice, Sandpaw (eventually Sandblaze) - Yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Jayfoot - Silver tabby tom w/ blue eyes and a white tailtip, father of Grayfur and Hawkleap

Lionpelt - Large long-haired yellow-orange tom with light-blue eyes, father of Ravenfeather, Jaystorm, Bluefrost, Volespark, Lionstrike, and Nightfrost

Skyrunner - Light-gray, almost white, she-cat, mother of Fernfrost, Silverstorm, Sunpelt, and Leaflily

Riverfrost - Silver tabby with white, father of Fernshade, Sandstrike, Hawkleaf, Willowfern, Skystorm, and Sparkstrike

Apprentice, Blossompaw (eventually Blossomflight) - Small white she-cat with ginger and gray patches

Stormleap - Big light-gray tom with a white foot and tailtip, father of Flameheart, Strikestorm, and Fallowflame

Thunderfoot - Big white tom with gray patches, father of Fernfrost, Silverstorm, Sunpelt, and Leaflily

Grayfur - Gray tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle, father of Ivyshine and Sunfrost

Hawkleap - Small brown tabby with ice-blue eyes, mother of Blueflame, Cinderleaf, Owlscreech, and Larkshine

Apprentice, Wrenpaw (eventually Wrenlily) - Pale yellow she-cat with darker stripes on her legs and tail, medium-length fur, and dark-green eyes

Bluefrost - Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sunfeather, Lionstorm, and Redfur

Apprentice, Ravenpaw (eventually Ravenfur) - Smoky-gray she-cat

Ivyshine - Tortie she-cat with a white underbelly, mother of Sorrelfern, Firefang, Blossomflight, and Birdlily

Sunfeather - Long-haired yellow tom with green eyes, father of Blueflame, Cinderleaf, Owlscreech, and Larkshine

Lionstorm - Large golden tabby, father of Sorrelfern, Firefang, Blossomflight, and Birdlily

Sunpelt - Large pale ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes, father of Hawkfang and Jayspark

Apprentice, Larkpaw (eventually Larkshine) - Black-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Swiftstrike - Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Hawkfang and Jayspark

Leafblossom (formerly Luna) - Big light-gray she-cat with green eyes

Snowhawk (formerly Blizzard) - White she-cat with brown tabby patches and amber eyes

Blueflame - Long-haired gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw (eventually Icehawk) - Large long-haired snow-white she-cat

Cinderleaf - Large black-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw (eventually Stormfang) - Dark-gray tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Shadowleaf - Very dark-ginger, almost black, tabby, father of Whiteflame and Shadefang

Skyspark - Small white she-cat with golden patches, mother of Frostflight, Sandblaze, Wrenlily, Ravenfur, Icehawk, and Stormfang

Ravenflame - Ginger she-cat with black patches, mother of Whiteflame and Shadefang

Apprentice, Birdpaw (eventually Birdlily) - Long-legged black she-cat with amber eyes

Dustfall - Pale ginger tom with brown splotches scattered along his pelt, father of Oakflame, Lilyfrost, Redfrost, Duststreak, and Swiftpelt

Whiteflame - Large pale ginger tabby tom with ginger stripes, father of Frostflight, Sandblaze, Wrenlily, Ravenfur, Icehawk, and Stormfang

Hollyfrost (formerly Shadow) - Very dark-gray she-cat with green eyes and black patches, Heronfeather's litter-sister

Heronfeather (formerly Jasmin) - Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, Hollyfrost's litter-sister

Queens:

Ashflame - Small gray-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Dustkit [eventually Duststreak], a pale ginger tabby she-kit, and Swiftkit [eventually Swiftpelt], a black-and-white tom); First litter: Oakflame, Lilyfrost, and Redfrost

Featherpounce - Small gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Volekit [eventually Volespark], a brown-and-white tom, Lionkit [eventually Lionstrike], a yellow she-kit, and Nightkit [eventually Nightfrost], a black she-kit); First litter: Ravenfeather, Jaystorm, and Bluefrost

Firelily - Dark-ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Willowkit [eventually Willowfern], a silver tabby she-kit, Skykit [eventually Skystorm], a long-haired white tom, and Sparkkit [eventually Sparkstrike], an orange tabby she-kit); First litter: Fernshade, Sandstrike, and Hawkleaf

Elders:

Hawklily - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and white on her muzzle, chin, chest, feet, and tailtip, one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds; mother of Jayfoot and Swiftsong; _**oldest **_cat in all five clans

Smallfang - Small long-haired black she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Featherpounce and Wrenflight; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds

Tigerleap - Big brown tabby tom, father of Featherpounce and Wrenflight; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds

Crookedjaw - Big yellow tom with a crooked lower jaw; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds

Jayclan

Leader:

Jaystar (formerly Jaystorm) - Large long-haired gray tom with blue eyes, a nicked ear, and a white muzzle, chest, and tailtip, father of Oakfrost, Hawktalon, Riverflame, and Dustflight

Deputy:

Whitehawk - Large white tom with brown patches, father of Skyrunner, Riverfrost, and Iceblaze

Medicine Cat:

Hawktalon - Small brown she-cat with a tabby tail

Apprentice, Leaflily - Pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Dustfur - Small brown she-cat, mother of Oakfoot, Sparkleaf, and Eagleflight

Wrenflight - Calico she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye, mother of Skyrunner, Riverfrost, and Iceblaze

Apprentice, Molepaw (eventually Molefrost) - Long-haired yellow tom with ice-blue eyes

Fernfrost - Large tortie she-cat with white, mother of Grayfish and Swiftstrike

Apprentice, Bearpaw (eventually Bearheart) - Big brown tom with yellow eyes and half of his tail

Iceblaze - Large gray tom with white patches like fire

Fernshade - Pale ginger she-cat with white, mother of Jayfrost, Bluefish, and Dustleaf

Apprentice, Riverpaw (eventually Riverflame) - Gray tom with white feet

Sandstrike - Yellow tabby tom with pale blue eyes, father of Oakfoot, Sparkleaf, and Eagleflight

Iceshine - Silver tabby she-cat with white patches, mother of Oakfrost, Hawktalon, Riverflame, and Dustflight

Sunfrost - Big golden tabby tom with green eyes, father of Hawkflame, Swiftfoot, and Quailleaf

Oakfoot - Big pale ginger tom with a shredded ear and a white tailtip, father of Grayfish and Swiftstrike

Apprentice, Fernpaw (eventually Fernleap) - Small long-haired white she-cat with tortie patches

Ravenfeather - Large black she-cat, mother of Hawkflame, Swiftfoot, and Quailleaf

Apprentice, Dustpaw (eventually Dustflight) - Small brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Hawkflight - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, father of Jayfrost, Bluefish, and Dustleaf

Wolfclaw (formerly Isaiah) - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes, Lynxfur's litter-brother

Lynxfur (formerly Maximus) - Cream-colored long-haired tom with brown points, brown spots on his pelt, and blue-green eyes, Wolfclaw's litter-brother

Hawkflame - Yellow tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes, father of Redsky, Stormleaf, Fernleap, Molefrost, and Bearheart

Sorrelfern - Small orange tabby with sky-blue eyes, mother of Redsky, Stormleaf, Fernleap, Molefrost, and Bearheart

Apprentice, Quailpaw (eventually Quailleaf) - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Swiftfang - Gray-and-ginger tabby tom with black stripes

Whitelion - Big snow-white tom with blue eyes, father of Larkstrike, Dusthawk, Dovestripe, and Skylily

Strikeclaw (formerly of Larkclan) - Black-and-white tom, father of Hawkfoot, Fernfire, Flameclaw, and Patchleaf

Darkflame (formerly Benji) - Long-legged black tom with amber eyes, Rainfeather's litter-brother

Rainfeather (formerly Jessie) - Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes, Darkflame's litter-sister

Queens:

Hawkfang - Light-brown tabby she-cat with white feet (Mother of Larkkit [eventually Larkstrike], a dark-gray tom, Dustkit [eventually Dusthawk], a pale ginger she-kit, Dovekit [eventually Dovestripe], a light-gray tabby she-kit, and Skykit [eventually Skylily], a white she-kit with gray patches)

Bluefish - Silver she-cat with a blue tinge in her pelt (Mother of Fernkit [eventually Fernfire], a yellow tabby she-kit, Flamekit [eventually Flameclaw], a ginger tabby tom, and Patchkit [eventually Patchleaf], a black-and-white she-kit); First litter: Hawkfoot

Elders:

Ravenheart - Long-haired black she-cat; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds; mother of Lionpelt and Firelily

Blueleaf - Large blue-gray tabby she-cat; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds

Iceclan

Leader:

Icestar (formerly Icefire) - Huge gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Silverstorm - Light-gray tabby tom with green eyes, father of Iceshine, Shadelily, and Shadowleaf

Apprentice, Snakepaw (eventually Snakestripe) - Ginger she-cat with a long stripe down her back, stripes down her legs, and a tabby tail

Medicine Cats:

Sparkleaf - Long-haired pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle

Duststripe - Large yellow tabby tom

Warriors:

Doverunner - Pale gray tabby she-cat with ginger patches, mother of Iceshine, Shadelily, and Shadowleaf

Eagleflight - Large brown-and-white tom, father of Paleflame, Hawkflight, and Tigerfur

Skyflame - Ginger she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes, mother of Paleflame, Hawkflight, and Tigerfur

Firefang - Dark-ginger tom with white patches, father of Dustfall

Apprentice, Nightpaw (eventually Nightleaf) - Smoky-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpelt - Long-haired black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Duststripe, Fernlily, Snakestripe, and Ospreyswoop

Shadelily - Dark-ginger she-cat with a white chest and leg, mother of Flamefrost, Piketooth, and Nightleaf

Jayspark - Large yellow tabby tom with blue eyes, father of Duststripe, Fernlily, Snakestripe, and Ospreyswoop

Redsky - Ginger tom with blue eyes and a nicked ear, father of Crowleaf, Mistystream, Cloudfrost, and Pikeshadow

Shardleaf (formerly Peety) - Dark-gray-and-black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white muzzle

Shadefang - Dark-gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Paleflame - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, a white blaze, and medium-thick fur, mother of Dustfall

Apprentice, Pikepaw (eventually Piketooth) - Small long-haired yellow tom with blue eyes and a white tailtip

Swiftfoot - Light-gray tabby tom, father of Flamefrost, Piketooth, and Nightleaf

Dustleaf - Cream-colored she-cat with darker points and blue eyes

Apprentice, Ospreypaw (eventually Ospreyswoop) - Big tan-and-white tom with blue eyes

Oakflame - Gray-and-white tom with a blue eye and a yellow eye

Blueshadow - Dark-gray she-cat with light-blue eyes

Fireflight (formerly Jasper) - Big fiery orange tom with green eyes and a nicked ear

Queens:

Lilyfrost - Brown tabby she-cat with white feet (Mother of Crowkit [eventually Crowleaf], a dark-gray tabby tom with a black tail, Mistykit [eventually Mistystream], a white she-kit with gray stripes, Cloudkit [eventually Cloudfrost], a silver tabby tom, and Pikekit [eventually Pikeshadow], a black-and-ginger tom)

Elders:

None

Larkclan

Leader:

Ashstar (formerly Ashclaw) - Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes, black patches, and a white tailtip, mother of Eaglefrost

Deputy:

Tigerfur - Big brown tom with yellow eyes and white flecks along his pelt, father of Ravenpelt, Bluestreak, Amberfrost, Brightstreak, and Foxfang

Medicine Cats:

Bluespark - Blue-gray tom with blind green eyes

Apprentice, Willowleaf - Small tortie she-cat with white patches

Warriors:

Grayfish - Silver tabby she-cat, mother of Strikeclaw, Redfern, and Skyhawk

Flamefrost - Dark-ginger tabby tom with white feet, father of Eaglefrost

Skyhawk - Golden tabby she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes, mother of Firespark, Grasspelt, Rabbitrun, and Squirrelleap

Redfern - Orange she-cat with brown tabby patches, mother of Ashflame, Swiftfang, Ravenflame, Skyfrost, and Bluespark

Jayfrost - Dark-gray tom, father of Firespark, Grasspelt, Rabbitrun, and Squirrelleap

Hawkfoot - Big yellow tabby tom with blue eyes, father of Ravenflight, Wrenheart, and Coonstrike

Bluestreak - Pale gray tabby tom with blue-gray stripes, father of Ashflame, Swiftfang, Ravenflame, Skyfrost, and Bluespark

Eaglefrost - Light-brown tabby tom with silver streaks like ice

Oakfrost - Dark-brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ashclaw and Whitelion

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw (eventually Squirrelleap) - Small ginger she-cat with black patches

Ravenflight - Black-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Dustclaw and Skyspark

Redfrost - Ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes, mother of Skylark and Blueshadow

Skyfrost - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Tigerpelt, Grayclaw, and Willowleaf

Firespark - Cream-colored tabby tom, father of Dustclaw and Skyspark

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw (eventually Rabbitrun) - Lithe black she-cat with a white underbelly and tailtip

Sunspot (formerly Peanut) - Yellow-and-white she-cat with a ginger tabby tail

Dustclaw - Yellow tabby tom with darker stripes, father of Tigerpelt, Grayclaw, and Willowleaf

Stormleaf - Black-and-gray tom with green eyes, father of Skylark and Blueshadow

Apprentice, Grasspaw (eventually Grasspelt) - Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white feet

Tigerpelt - Ginger tabby tom with black stripes and a white chest and underbelly, father of Ashclaw and Whitelion

Grayclaw - Big gray tom with unusual black stripes, father of Jaytail, Stormfire, Redhawk, Strikeshadow, and Sunfang

Featherclaw (formerly Winter) - Ginger-and-white she-cat with brown tabby patches and blue eyes, Sparkflight's litter-sister

Sparkflight (formerly Danny) - Black-and-white tom, Featherclaw's litter-brother

Queens:

Fernlily - White she-cat with black and brown patches (Mother of Wrenkit [eventually Wrenheart], a pale ginger she-kit, and Coonkit [eventually Coonstrike], a dusky-tan tom with white spots); First litter: Ravenflight

Skylark - Brown-and-white she-cat (Mother of Jaykit [eventually Jaytail], a silver tabby tom with white feet, Stormkit [eventually Stormfire], a gray-and-black tom, Redkit [eventually Redhawk], a ginger she-kit, Strikekit [eventually Strikeshadow], a yellow tabby she-kit with white patches, and Sunkit [eventually Sunfang], a long-haired, golden-brown tom with a white blaze, a white chest, two white feet, and a white tailtip)

Hawkleaf - Long-haired white she-cat with gray stripes (Mother of Amberkit [eventually Amberfrost], a golden tabby she-kit, Brightkit [eventually Brightstreak], a dark-brown she-kit with white patches, and Foxkit [eventually Foxfang], a ginger tom with white feet and a white tailtip); First litter: Ravenpelt and Bluestreak

Elders

Larkleaf - Dark-brown long-haired tom with amber eyes; one of eight remaining travelers to the Hunting Grounds; father of Strikeclaw, Redfern, and Skyhawk

* * *

**Hiya, everyone! I'm happy for those of you who have made it to the end. I had so much fun creating all of these characters and their lineage can be traced to these cats: Sunstrike (deceased), Hawklily, Jayflight (exiled), Smallfang, Tigerleap, Ravenheart, and Larkleaf. Two other cats that helped to establish these clans are Crookedjaw and Blueleaf, but they don't have families of their own. Anyways, kudos to y'all and I'll catch you awesome dudes and gals with my next chapter: Okay...?**


	6. AN: Short Hiatus

**Hiya, everyone! So, wanted to let you know know about something real quick regarding Fairy Felines. I have not only encountered writer's block but I've also been too preoccupied with other things. But I'm not leaving this story nor have I ever forgotten about it; I promise that I will get the next chapter out soon. Kudos to y'all and I'll catch you when I update Fairy Felines!**


	7. Okay

_**Hiya, everyone! I apologize very much for not updating anything in a while. I had some things I had to help take care of, but I'm back with the next chapter, as promised. We'll see why Redstar has no family and we'll get to see Hawklily, who Hawkclan was named after, for the first time! Plus some interactions between those of Hawkclan and those of Fairy Tail. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucy blinks her eyes, her vision foggy, and lifts her head to look around. She notices that Levy, Gajeel, and Lily, who are nearby, had huddled up with each other to withstand the cold night; Levy's and Gajeel's backs are pressed against each other while Lily has curled up next to Levy to help shield her from the wind.

Natsu groans quietly as he wakes up, followed by Happy, and blinks his eyes. He yawns, his mouth open wide, as he rises and stretches. _'_Was _yesterday a dream?' _he asks himself, doing a full 360 and catching sight of his tail. _'Nope, definitely wasn't a dream.' _He pads over to Lucy and presses the top of his head against her cheek. "Morning, Luce," he says quietly, purring low.

Lucy returns the hug. "Hello to you too, Natsu," she replies, releasing her own happy purr. "Everything that happened yesterday _was _real, right? It's just a dream, right?"

Natsu nods. "I just checked after I stretched and I still look the same as I did yesterday," he says, sitting back to allow Lucy to get to her paws and stretch. "In fact, we're all still the same: we're all still cats and it isn't a dream."

Lucy butts her head against Natsu's, a gesture that's reminiscent to the both of them pressing their foreheads together – back when they were still humans. "Whatever the day brings, then we'll face it together as part of the Fairy Tail Guild," she says softly, reaching up to lick his ear lightly.

Natsu smiles as he rasps his tongue over her neck. "You're right, Luce," he replies, a determined glint shining in his eyes. "There's no need to focus on the negatives of our situation and think about all the upsides to our predicament."

Lucy smiles and touches her nose to his ear. "That's the Natsu I know," she says softly, rising to her paws. "I'm going to go check on everyone else and see how they're doing."

Natsu smiles and nods, watching as she walks over to check on Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. He looks around and notices that others are beginning to wake up, prompting him to rise to his paws and help Happy to his paws.

A loud yell to get everyone's attention erupts throughout the clearing. "Alright, everyone," Makarov says loudly sitting down in the middle of his guild. "We need to keep going so we can find other cats who may be able to help us."

"Gramps, why are we just constantly walking without so much as a slight idea as to _what direction _we're going?" Natsu asks, his raised hackles an indicator of his anger.

Makarov scowls at the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu," he says tersely, stalking forward to stand nose-to-nose with the arrogant youngster. "Our one goal is to return to Magnolia and protect the city, but, as things stand, there's no such option right now. Our next best option is to look for those who are familiar with the area so we can become better adjusted to our new surroundings."

Natsu huffs in frustration, knowing that there wasn't any possible chance of him winning the discussion, and turns around, stalking off a short ways away.

Makarov sighs and shakes his head. "What am I going to do with him, Erza?" he asks, looking up at the long-haired ginger she-cat who's sat down next to him. "If you were Guild Leader, what would you do?"

Erza sighs, closing her eye. "Natsu may be arrogant, impulsive, and an absolute thorn in everyone's side at times, but he fights to protect what he loves and doesn't let our guild's good name be tainted by evil," she replies after several moments of silence on her end. "If I were in your place, Master, I wouldn't worry about him too much. He has a good heart."

Makarov smiles and butts his head against Erza's as a way to say 'thank you' with no words.

A sudden rustling of undergrowth startles the two to get to their paws quickly, their fur bristling. Their ears are pinned back as they notice a skinny dark-gray cat, looking to be around Asuka's size, slink from the bushes, fur bristling and teeth bared as the cat gives Makarov and Erza a hiss full of warning. The way this cat looks makes both Makarov and Erza back up a little; despite having fought against many foes before, none looked so scary than this young cat.

"Erza," Makarov orders quietly, flicking his ear to her. "Get to the others. Tell them that we've been ambushed."

Erza nods silently, turning around completely to get back to the rest of the guild, but it's too late. Another half dozen cats have sprung out from the bushes and have surrounded them, all with the same look as the first cat: fur bristling and teeth bared with a look of warning in each their eyes. Erza keeps her head down and focuses on one of the cats: a dark-ginger one with a white foot and a hard look in his bright green eyes. _'He must be the one in charge of this ambush,' _she thinks, cocking her head at the dark-ginger cat with a fleeting glint of curiosity in her eyes.

Makarov, on the other hand, looks as though he could take them all on by himself. "Erza, when I say to, you run to the others," he says quietly, flicking his tail against her shoulder.

Erza turns to him, defeat shining in her eyes. "Master, that's no longer an option," she replies, sitting down with her ears pinned back. "They have us surrounded. Our options have dwindled to only one."

"And that is?"

Erza sighs, bowing her head and closing her eye. "Just ... sit down next to me," she whispers.

Makarov can't believe what he's hearing. "Erza, you are the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail," he says, his tail lashing. "What will this prove to these strangers that we don't even know?"

Erza looks up at him, face full of sadness. "I'm not proving anything to them," she replies, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm not Titania, Queen of the Fairies. Not anymore, at least. Here, I'm just Erza, ready to learn how to survive in a world unknown to me."

Before Makarov can reply, the dark-ginger cat from before stalks forward and stands a little distance away from Makarov and Erza. "What did you say your names were?" the cat asks, their voice deep.

Makarov and Erza look at each other, surprise on both their faces. Erza sits tall and looks back at the tom. "My name is Erza and this is my guild master, Makarov Dreyar," she says, some of the other cats surrounding them looking at each other all confused.

The dark-ginger tom cocks his head in confusion. "I ... I'm not sure I understand," he says, very confused. "What do you mean by 'guild master'?"

Erza's ears perk up and she looks at Makarov, her eye wide as if to say 'we really need to educate these cats on our home.'

Makarov sighs, shaking his head. "I think that this tale of the Fairy Tail Guild will have to wait," he says, not even a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You know our names, so I think that it's just fair that we can all get to know each other."

The cats around them look at each other, surprise on their faces. The dark-ginger tom sighs and stands tall. "My name is Redstar," he says. I'm the leader of Hawkclan."

Erza cocks her head, confused. "I'm sorry, Hawkclan?" she asks, rising to her paws.

Redstar nods. "That's the name of our Clan. We live by a code that all of us must remember," he replies, the dark-gray cat stalking forward to stand next to Redstar. "This is Birdpaw."

Makarov cocks his head in confusion. "Why do you have 'paw' at the end of your name?" he asks, nothing about himself threatening. His ears are perked forward, his body language relaxed, and his gray eyes glinting with intrigue.

Birdpaw looks up at Redstar, who nods to her. "My name has paw at the end because I'm still in training to become a warrior," she replies confidently, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws.

Erza's ears perk up when she hears the word warrior. "Oh, so you're in training to fight?" she asks, a smile on her face.

Redstar and Birdpaw look at each other, not anticipating this at all. "Well ... yes, but that's not all," Redstar says, not sure how to answer Erza's question. Before he gets to say anything further, one of the other cats speaks.

"Redstar speaks the truth," a brown tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes says as she stalks forward to stand on the side that Erza's on. "There's more to our way of life than just training to be fighters protecting our Clan. Birdpaw is an apprentice and is being taught to not only fight but also to hunt for food to bring back, as well as many other things. Apprentices must pass a final assessment and have _all _their skills they have been taught by their mentors put to the test before they become warriors."

Redstar nods, rising to his paws. "Well said, Hawkleap," he compliments the she-cat, who dips her head to say 'You're welcome'. "So, are you and your ... guild ... in bad shape? Because, if so, we can take the ones with the most injuries back to our camp to be cared for by Flameheart and Fallowflame."

Erza and Makarov look at each other, confused. "Who is this Flameheart and Fallowflame you speak of?" Makarov asks, getting to his paws.

A pretty tortoiseshell speaks up. "They're our Medicine Cats," she replies, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes. "Their from the same parents, but Flameheart is older and he taught Fallowflame."

Redstar ignores the tortie she-cat's comment and beckons Erza and Makarov with his tail. "Come with me, both of you," he says gently, looking back at them. "You should probably let everyone else with you know what's going on."

Erza and Makarov stalk forward to stand in front of their fellow guildmates. "Hey, brats," Makarov says, sitting down to face his guild. "We've made some unlikely allies with these cats. Their leader, Redstar, has agreed to help us."

Erza steps forward. "Those of you suffering from the most injuries, please step forward," she says, looking through the crowd. Levy steps forward with Gajeel right behind her, as well as Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts, Max, Wendy, and Carla, who's leaning against Wendy to compensate for her sudden dizziness.

Redstar now speaks up. "Since there's several injured coming with us, my most experienced warriors are to come with me," he says, looking at each of his clanmates. "Flameheart, you're returning to camp with us, seeing that you don't have much with you to treat the injured cats. Lionpelt, you're with me also, as well as Grayfur, Dustfall, and Sunfeather. Strikestorm, Jayfoot, you can keep everything in order, right?"

The two toms in question nod. Redstar looks over at Erza and Makarov. "I'd like both of you to come with me," he says, motioning with his tail for his warriors to come to him.

Erza shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but one of us has to stay to keep the guild in line or absolute chaos will break out," she replies, sitting down with her ears pinned back. "And trust me, you _don't _want to see how messy things can get."

Makarov twitches his ear. "Erza speaks true," he agrees. "The Fairy Tail Guild is notorious for – how shall I put this? – overdoing things and the daily guild brawl that is most always between Natsu and Gray. But I'm sure Lucy can manage those two and Laxus can handle the rest of the guild. Besides, Jellal is there as backup in case things get too out of hand."

Erza sighs and closes her eye. "Okay, I'll go," she agrees, opening her eye once again. "But, if I hear of even the smallest disturbance while I'm gone, I'm coming right back."

Makarov nods and he and Erza follow their new friends with their injured guildmates to get treated for their wounds.

* * *

_At Hawkclan's camp..._

Swiftsong paces around in front of Redstar's den, her mate, Stormleap, watching her. _'Where are they?' _she thinks, her tail twitching nonstop as she paces with a worried look on her face.

Stormleap gets to his paws, knowing _exactly _what's bothering her. "Swiftsong, they'll be back," he reassures, his voice soft and face full of understanding.

Swiftsong doesn't stop, however. "What if something happened to them? What if they were ambushed by rogues?" she rants, the worry lines on her head getting bigger. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my family."

Stormleap just sighs, knowing that his mate is just like her mother, Hawklily: concerned for her family and fellow clanmates but also a skilled fighter thanks to years of experience from skirmishes with loners and rogues. "And if they encountered any trouble, if Redstar realized that they were outnumbered, he'd send Birdpaw back to the camp for reinforcements," he replies, a little smile on his face. "You know as well as I do that she's the fastest one of our Clan."

Swiftsong finally stops and looks at her mate. "But how do we know that she made it out?" she asks, still a little worried.

Stormleap presses his nose to her shoulder. "Stop worrying about the 'what-ifs', Swiftsong," he replies gently, sounding wise beyond his years of being a warrior. "No doubt they found those lost cats and are on their way back right now."

Swiftsong smiles and runs her tail down his back. Her ears perk up at the sounds of footfalls, signaling the return of the rest of the Clan. The first to step into the camp is Redstar and he walks up to his grandparents, nuzzling his head into their chests in a rare display of affection from the dark-ginger tom. "Welcome back, Redstar," Swiftsong says, licking his ear.

Redstar pulls his head back and sits down, his tail curling around his paws. "It's good to be back home," he replies, back to the stern personality he usually has as the clan leader.

Stormleap sits down in front of his grandson, Swiftsong sitting down next to him. "So, everything went well, I assume?" he asks.

Redstar hesitates for a fraction of a second, shaking his head. "It didn't exactly go as we had thought," he replies, trying to choose his words carefully.

Swiftsong smells unfamiliar scents from the entrance. "Are any of you injured?" she asks, concerned.

Redstar shakes his head. "No, Swiftsong, none of us are injured," he assures, faltering, and looks down at his paws.

Stormleap notices the distress on his grandson's face. "But?" he probes, curious now.

Redstar looks up at his grandparents. "The cats we met, they have injured cats in their numbers," he says quietly, his face plainly showing his concern and anxiety. "I know that our Clan Code requires that we shun those who don't live like us, but, in this instance, how could I just turn a blind eye to their suffering?"

Stormleap and Swiftsong look at each other. "There's nothing wrong with what you chose to do," Swiftsong consoles gently. "If any Clan leader had even a little bit of your compassion, there wouldn't be any disagreements whatsoever."

Stormleap nods. "Swiftsong is right," he agrees. "You're a great leader of Hawkclan, marked by your compassion and self-sacrifice to help others."

Redstar nods, smiling, and gets to his paws. "I better go see if I can be of any help to Flameheart and Fallowflame," he says, turning around but pausing to look back at them. "Thank you, both of you. What would I ever do without you?"

Stormleap and Swiftsong watch as the young leader walks back out through the entrance. "He's grown up so much, hasn't he?" Swiftsong asks, looking at her mate.

Stormleap nods. "Despite everything he's been through, he's endured and has become the best of himself," he replies. "He, Lionstorm, and Sunfeather lost their sisters when they were young warriors and then he lost his mate and daughter not too long after, during that one hard leafbare."

Swiftsong nods. "And remember he was scorned by the other kits and older apprentices for being the runt in his litter?" she adds, twining her tail with his.

Stormleap closes his eyes. "Yes, despite his hardships early on, he's worked his hardest to become a respected member of our Clan and a humble, wise leader," he says, getting to his paws. "I'm going to go see if they need any help with our guests."

Swiftsong nods, nuzzling him. "Okay, just be careful," she warns, licking his ear.

Stormleap nods. "Yes, ma'am," he replies, stalking towards the entrance, his tail twitching.

* * *

_In the Medicine Cat's den..._

Flameheart cares for Levy, applying a cobweb poltice to the gash on her side. "You really got yourself in a bad spot, didn't you?" he says, pausing when he hears her hiss in pain. "Sorry. It's just ... you look like you fell down a cliff. What exactly did you do?"

Levy shakes her head. "Even if I explained it with as much detail as I could, it probably wouldn't make much sense to you," she replies in an apologetic tone, looking up at Gajeel. "But, if I had to guess, we both could say this for sure: we were obviously sent to this world for a reason."

Gajeel nods, a smirk on his face. "Ya know I'd follow ya anywhere, right, Shrimp?" he says, bending down to nuzzle her.

Levy smiles as both of them begin purring.

Flameheart watches silently as he works, not knowing what they're referring to. "Alright, you're all done," he says, sitting back while the huge long-haired brown tom helps the blue-gray she-cat to her paws.

"Who was that?" a large long-haired black she-cat with amber eyes asks as she saunters into the den with leftover medical supplies after treating several of their guests.

Flameheart puts the remaining cobwebs in the hole they go in and the moss in it's hole. "I believe that their names are Gajeel and Levy," he replies, going about his business. "But I'm just a Medicine Cat, Fallowflame. My – Our responsibility is to care for the Clan and nothing else."

Fallowflame puts all the stuff she has into their respective holes. "But wouldn't you like to at least get to know them a little?" she asks.

Flameheart's ear flicks. "Okay, sis, you've got a point there," he replies, sighing and shaking his head.

"You know, that white she-cat – I believe her name is Carla – strikes me as the type who would make a wonderful Medicine Cat," Fallowflame observes, sitting down.

Flameheart nods. "And that big bruiser of a brown tom would make a fine warrior," he comments, walking out of the den.

Fallowflame shakes her head and follows her big brother out.

* * *

_In the clearing of the camp..._

Redstar sits in front of his den and watches the daily goings on of his clan, taking note of the interactions between the cats in his clan and the cats that are their guests. Lionpelt and Strikestorm and in the middle of an in-depth conversation with a blue-gray tom with light-blue eyes. _'If I'm correct, I believe Lionpelt said his name is Macao.' _He also makes note of the social interaction between Ivyshine and the blue-gray and white she-cats from earlier. 'I believe I heard that their names are Wendy and Carla.'

"Redstar?"

The dark-ginger tom looks over at an elderly pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. She rasps softly and sits down next to the young leader. "Hello to you too, Hawklily," he greets, nudging his nose against her shoulder.

"So, about our guests," she says, looking at him. "What is the story behind them?"

Redstar closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I hate to tell you this, but I don't know anything about them," he admits, pinning his ears back. "But I have to agree with you. I wish I knew more about them than just the little info that I currently claim."

Hawklily faces forward again and the two watch the interactions between their clan and their guests. After a substantial amount of silence between the two, she finally breaks the awkward silence. "You know who you remind me of?" she asks, still looking forward.

Redstar's ear twitches and he looks at her through the corner of his eye, but he doesn't say anything.

Hawklily sighs, closing her eyes. "You remind me of my mate, Sunstrike, who's been with Starclan for many seasons now," she continues, finally looking at the dark-ginger tom. "You're personality is most like his. Both of you are kind, caring, compassionate, and always putting yourselves out to help others, even if it possibly means putting your own lives in danger."

Redstar looks over at her, surprise clearly written all over his face. "But, from stories that I was told as an apprentice, I look _nothing _like him," he says in disbelief.

Hawklily shakes her head, chuckling at his reaction. "Redstar, in the many seasons I've lived, I've learned many things," she says, her voice wise with age. "But this one truth has stuck out for nearly as long as I've been alive, and it started when Swiftsong had become an apprentice many moons ago. No matter what one cat may look like, they and their parents may not be that much different personality-wise."

Redstar nods slowly, very confused. "I'm ... not sure I completely understand," he stammers.

Hawklily sighs. "Swiftsong and Jayfoot look _nothing _like me or Sunstrike, right?" she asks, trying to make sure Redstar is following along.

Redstar nods. "Yes, of course."

"But have you ever noticed that Swiftsong and I do many of the same things in a very similar way?"

Redstar nods. "To be honest, I think that it's kinda creepy to see both of you do the same things," he observes, a shiver going up his back. "But I believe I'm starting to understand what you are speaking of."

Hawklily smiles. "Even though you don't like Sunstrike, you share the same fighting spirit and wise personality," she says, happy that he finally understands the bonds between family lines.

* * *

_With the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Natsu paces back and forth, close to making a bare patch in the grass.

Lucy and Happy watch on as their best friend continues on his silent rant. They don't bother trying to talk some sense into him because they both know that it's pointless. Lucy looks up to see that the sun has begun to set and wonders if everyone is okay at Hawkclan's camp.

Natsu finally stops pacing and finally sits down, still grumpy from his standoff with Makarov earlier. This prompts both Lucy and Happy to get to their paws and sit down on either side of the ginger tom. They don't say anything and just lean against Natsu as they all watch the sunset.

_'I really hope that we get to go home soon,' _Lucy thinks, her face full of sadness.

Natsu senses the aura of sadness coming off both his best friends and he nudges Lucy gently. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, waiting for her answer.

Lucy acknowledges his question with a simple flick of her ear and sighs, shaking her head.

Natsu understands and he turns back to look at the last rays of sunlight streaming through the trees. "I know, I miss home too," he admits, trying to be the one to comfort them both. "But we'll be back in Magnolia before we know it."

Lucy nods, a smile on her face, and Happy just nuzzles his face into Natsu's chest fur, but the ginger tom doesn't say anything. They all eventually curl up close to each other and drift off to sleep, all of them thinking about what the future holds for them.

* * *

_**Hiya again, everyone! So, the mystery behind Redstar's missing family has been solved partially. And we got to meet several new cats in this chapter. **_

_**\- Flameheart is very soft-spoken but knows what's expected of him and upholds his duty to his Clan. He tends to be a father figure to the younger cats, especially to his sister Fallowflame, who practically idolizes him.**_

_**\- Fallowflame, who Flameheart is rather fond of, is quite a jokester and takes after her mother Bluefrost. She takes her job rather seriously, but will try to pull pranks every so often when she's not caring for sick or injured cats.**_

_**\- Swiftsong is patient and gentle, just like her mother, but will not hesitate to protect her Clan. She's got that endearing nature and is always open to hearing what others have to say, even when those opinions may not be the nicest**_

_**\- Stormleap is a very attentive tom who's got this sixth sense that allows him to just listen when other cats rant about something that happened and is soft-spoken and gentle when trying to help the cat come to a reasonable decision. He's very attuned to his hunting abilities and other cats have told him that he looks like he's one with nature.**_

_**\- Hawklily is the oldest cat in any of the Clans and the kits and apprentices don't waste a moment of their free time to listen to Hawklily's stories. She and her brother were born into Thunderclan and saw many things happen. But old habits die hard and some in the Clans claim she's speaking nonsense in her old age.**_

* * *

**_And there we go! A little backstory on each of these new cats. Hope ya enjoyed and I'll catch y'all in the next chapter!_**

**_Edge of Hyrule_**


	8. New Update

**_Hey, readers! So, couple things that I wanted to mention. First off, I want to give a huge shout-out to FireShifter for giving me the idea to FINALLY give our favorite guild their Clan Cat names. Second, I want to apologize so very much for making you guys feel like I've abandoned writing this story. I promise that I haven't left this story. Third, I have good news. The next chapter of Fairy Felines is going to be up in the next few days, so keep a look out for it._**


	9. Chapter 5: Naming Ceremony

**Hiya, everyone! I apologize for being a couple days late uploading this, but here's the fifth chapter of Fairy Felines. Enjoy!**

* * *

Several weeks have gone by and the members of the Fairy Tail Guild have made slow but steady progress to learn the ways of the Clans. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lily have been observed many times over to take to life as cats the easiest and are deemed the best of their guild. But troublesome habits to be destructive still linger...

Natsu and Lucy are training with Jayfoot and Skyrunner to improve their hunting skills. Natsu smirks and pounces too soon, allowing Jayfoot to pin the fire-colored tom down.

"Again, you didn't listen to my lesson, I see," Jayfoot says sternly, his apprentice writhing under his paws. "You have to learn to be patient, Natsu, or things won't work out for you the way you want." Jayfoot gets off of Natsu and the ginger tom scrambles to his paws.

Natsu growls quietly and begins pacing, his hackles raised and his tail lashing. "I can't do it," he replies, frustration radiating through his skin. "I'm really trying, but I just ... can't seem to get the timing right. And every time I do it either too soon or too late, I can't help but get upset because I feel like a failure," he adds, sitting down angrily and letting the tip of his tail continuously tap the ground.

Jayfoot sits down across from his irritated apprentice. "I understand how you feel, Natsu," he says, his blue eyes gentle as he watches the ginger tom sit all angry. "I reacted very similar when I was an apprentice myself. My mentor, Crookedjaw, had to constantly correct my stance when I was learning to fight. It wasn't until I nearly lost a battle against my litter-sister that I finally realized what I had to change."

Natsu looks up, intrigued, his body now lacking any anger and frustration. "What do you mean?" he asks, his ears perked forward now.

Jayfoot chuckles, shaking his head. _'I knew he'd ask.' _He looks back up at the ginger tom. "I had to rely on my instincts and focus my easily-distracted mind to work in sync with my body," he replies, getting to his paws again. "If that worked for me, I'm pretty sure that it'll work for you. Think about what holds you back from progressing and then block that from clouding your mind."

Natsu nods and closes his eyes, concentrating on the source of his repeated failings. "My urge to be destructive is what's keeping me from continuing to progress," he says after a few moments and opens his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Jayfoot nods. "Then focus on nothing else except what you're going to do," he instructs, moving to show Natsu how to do it. Natsu copies what Jayfoot does and Jayfoot rises to his paws. "Much better, but you have to keep your tail straight." He corrects the error and Natsu rises to his paws again.

"What's so important about keeping my tail straight?" Natsu asks, sitting down to regard his mentor and listen to his answer.

Jayfoot chuckles. "Your tail is your source of balance," he explains. "If you don't have your tail straight, you could end up losing the prey you were hunting. Even the slightest tail movement can have bad consequences."

Natsu cocks his head, curious. "So, to perfect my hunting skills, I just need to keep my tail straight?" he asks, awestruck.

Jayfoot nods. "That's all there is to it," he replies, smiling. "Your crouch is good and body language tensed for striking; the only thing you need to fix is your tail, keeping it straight."

Natsu gives Jayfoot his signature grin. "Well, no use of me just sitting here doing nothing," he says, standing tall with his tail curled.

Jayfoot laughs heartily and gets to his paws. "Very well," he says. "Since you seem so enthusiastic, why don't you try again?"

Natsu frowns, now focused, and nods. He crouches once again and remembers to keep his tail straight.

Jayfoot watches, pleased with how quickly Natsu corrected his mistake. "Nicely done, Natsu," he says. "There's a red leaf over in the direction of the Giant Oak Stump. Make your way over there and pounce on it."

Natsu's ear flicks in response and he creeps forward, his shoulders tensing when he stops. He allows his back legs to move up a little and he pounces on the leaf, sliding a little on the slippery grass.

Jayfoot pads up to the triumphant tom. "Well done," he says. "I'm rather proud of how much you're progressing in the short amount of time you've been learning the ways of the Clans."

Natsu smiles as he gets to his paws. "Thanks," he replies his excitement rolling off him in waves.

Jayfoot chuckles and turns around, beckoning Natsu to follow him. "Let's leave your training at that high note and head back to camp," he says, the ginger tom following closely.

* * *

_With Lucy and Skyrunner..._

Lucy pants as she watches her opponent, a pretty very light-gray she-cat with burnt orange eyes.

Skyrunner stands up straight and pads up to Lucy, the pale yellow long-haired she-cat panting heavy. "Very good," she says, sitting down across from Lucy. "I see you've been putting your newfound skills to good use."

Lucy nods, her breathing evening out, and sits down, her tail curling around her paws. "Yeah, I have," she replies, her tail quirking up at the tip.

Skyrunner chuckles and gets to her paws, motioning for Lucy to follow her. "There's hope for you yet," she says, the two she-cats walking side-by-side. An awkward silence settles between them and Skyrunner clears her throat. "So, how are things going with you and Natsu?" she asks, looking at her long-haired apprentice from the corner of her eye.

Lucy stops abruptly and cocks her head, confused. "Things are fine between me and Natsu," she replies. "Why do you ask?"

Skyrunner shakes her head and chuckles. "You both seem rather close," she comments nonchalantly.

Lucy shakes herself and gets to her paws. "I assure you there's nothing going on between Natsu and I," she replies curtly, stalking forward to end the conversation.

Skyrunner shakes her head and follows after her stubborn apprentice.

* * *

_At Hawkclan's camp..._

Redstar watches from near his den and takes note of how his cats interact with the cats of the Fairy Tail Guild, still amazed at how these newcomers have fit in during the little amount of time that they've been training. _'There's still much that they need to learn,' _he thinks, getting to his paws. '_But there's also even more things for them to learn on the go when they become their own Clan.'_ He saunters over to the kill pile and grabs a sparrow, moving back to his spot while he eats.

"Hey, Lev," Gajeel calls, sauntering over to the small blue-gray she-cat. "Wanna spar with me?"

Redstar watches this interaction closely and hears the she-cat sigh before she gets up. "You're going to be the death of me one day?" he hears her ask the big brown tom.

Gajeel gives her his signature laugh. "And ya love me for it," he replies smugly, causing the blue-gray she-cat stumble over her words.

"Wh- What?" Levy stutters, embarrassed. "That's not it at all. I meant that as a joke."

Gajeel chuckles and licks her ear. "I know what'cha meant, Shrimp," he replies, his voice soft. "I just like ta tease ya."

Redstar takes notice of how these two cats who are nothing alike interact with each other, realizing that they're so into each other but try to keep their love on a low profile. '_I ought to keep an eye on those two,'_ he thinks, depositing the remains of his meal a good distance outside the camp. '_I should call for the Fairy Tail Guild to each have their final assessments.'_

* * *

_A few days later..._

Gajeel is with Lily, his mentor Lionstorm, and Lily's mentor Stormleap. They're currently out hunting and Gajeel and Lily have their skills put to the test.

The two toms pace forward after being given their assignment: Gajeel is to catch a grouse and a fish while Lily is to catch a large field rat. They break off, Gajeel going left and Lily going right.

* * *

_With Lucy and Skyrunner..._

Lucy paces forward through some long grass and stops before pouncing on the unsuspecting rabbit, swiftly ending it. She picks the limp body in her mouth and carries it back to where her mentor sits waiting.

Skyrunner has her back facing Lucy and her ear twitches, signaling the return of her apprentice. "I trust your hunt went well?" she asks Lucy, not turning around yet.

Lucy lays her kill on the spongy moss-covered ground and sits down to groom herself. "I got a big rabbit using the hunting tips you gave me," she says between licks. "I also have to go get a squirrel I got while in a tree."

Skyrunner rises to her paws and finally turns around, her eyes all glassy. "It's still such a shock to me that you've progressed so much in such a short time," she says, willing herself to move her paws. Before she knows it, she's giving her apprentice a cat's hug. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

_At Hawkclan's camp..._

Redstar sits in front of his den, watching intently as a large group enters the camp. Jayfoot stalks towards the huge dark-ginger tom and sits next to him, avoiding eye contact by watching the daily activities of their Clan.

"How did it go?" Redstar asks, glancing at the silver tabby tom from the corner of his eye.

Jayfoot chuckles softly, a smile creeping onto his face. "Natsu shows enormous potential," he replies, his tail tapping lightly on the dirt. "He caught a couple large birds and came out the victor against Ivyshine."

Redstar's ear twitches. "I assigned one of his fellow guildmates to Ivyshine," he says thoughtfully, his tailtip twitching slightly. "I believe that the cat's name is Erza."

Jayfoot nods. "I've heard from Strikestorm, Skyrunner, Stormleap, Thunderfoot, and Lionstorm that their apprentices are all making fine progress," he says, smoothing his chest fur down with a few licks.

Redstar smiles. "That's good to hear," he replies, his green eyes filled with determination. "They're ready."

Jayfoot nods and they both fall into silence once more, the silver tabby tom oblivious to his leader's decision to make his apprentice a warrior.

* * *

_At sunset..._

Natsu and Lucy are busy grooming each other for their ceremony that will make them official warriors. Lucy licks the top of Natsu's head and behind his ears, cleaning up any spots her friend might have missed.

"What do you think our warrior names will be?" Natsu asks after Lucy finishes.

Lucy shakes her head, just as clueless as he is. "I'm not the one to ask because I don't know," she replies, getting to her paws and stretching.

Natsu gets to his paws as well and both of them walk next to each other. "How do you think the others feel?" he asks, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Lucy opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted.

"Cats of Hawkclan, a clan meeting has been called," Redstar yowls from in front of his den. The two friends lope forward and sit down on either side of Erza. After all clan members have been accounted for, the big dark-ginger tom continues. "Two moon cycles ago, our way of life was changed when we met the Fairy Tail Guild. Unknown to us, they came from another place and we were wary of them, but we agreed to help them." He looks at each of the cats in front of him with a look of pride. "I had my doubts that they'd even be able to become Clan cats, but they surpassed _all _my expectations and then some to stand here, ready to begin this next chapter in their new lives."

The speech goes on and Redstar presents Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lily with their warrior names: Natsu becomes Fireflame - named after his tendency to burn things, Lucy becomes Lightmist - for the bright light shining from her keys as she summons her spirits, Gray becomes Grayfrost - for his ice magic, Erza becomes Redbird - named after her scarlet-colored hair, Gajeel becomes Nightstrike - named for his near-black fur, and Lily becomes Pantherfur - named for his fur color.

Redstar looks at the newly-named warriors. "As is part of our way of life, you six will sit in silence and watch over everyone in this camp," he instructs sternly before letting out a loud yowl. "This clan meeting is over."

The cats of Hawkclan crowd around the new members of their Clan, congratulating them.

Happy runs up and nuzzles Lightmist. "I'm so proud of you both," he says, nearly crying.

Fireflame and Lightmist look at each other, knowing that they are forbidden to speak during their vigil, and both nuzzle Happy that's their new version of a group hug.

Grayfrost races up to Juvia and nuzzles her, both of them purring loudly. They don't say anything because they don't need to.

Redbird sits down next to Jellal and they both just watch.

Levy nearly knocks Nightstrike over trying to get to him and they nuzzle each other, Pantherfur quickly joining in. "I'm so proud of my boys," she whispers into Nightstrike's neck.

The rest of their guild congratulates them, but one hangs back content to just watch from a distance. Laxus' fur moves gently in the soft breeze blowing through the hollow and Redstar sits next to him. "You still miss the place you truly belong in, don't you?" the huge dark-ginger tom asks. Laxus looks over at him.

"Yes," the long-haired golden tabby tom replies.

"You worry too much," Redstar chides, getting to his paws. "Let go of the enemies you've made back home and embrace the friends you have in this new home." The big tom saunters away, leaving Laxus alone with his thoughts once again.

_'Am I really that predictable?' _he asks himself, looking up when Mira sits down quietly next to him.

"You alright, Laxus?" she asks, looking at him.

Laxus doesn't respond and Mira takes his que of not speaking. She turns away and looks at her paws, her ears pinned back, wondering if Laxus will ever be the same again.

* * *

**Hiya, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give a big thank you to FireShifter, who's stuck with this story since I began it back in November of 2019. You rock, FireShifter, and I really appreciate all the input you've given me. Thanks and I'll see ya all in the next chapter! (I may need some input on what to call the next chapter.)**


End file.
